1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven for rapidly cooling a cooking chamber door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, ovens are structured to heat a cooking chamber using electricity or gas to cook food placed in the cooking chamber. Since the cooking chamber of the oven is maintained at a high temperature when cooking food, a door for opening and closing the cooking chamber is also heated to a high temperature.
Thus, for safety, the oven should have a structure to cool the door under a prescribed temperature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,099 discloses a structure to cool a door using a cooling fan installed in an oven when cooking food.
In the conventional oven, ambient air flows in the door by the cooling fan installed at the upper side of the conventional oven to cool the door when cooking food.
However, since the cooling fan, in the conventional oven, forces ambient air from an upper side to a lower side of the door through a nozzle, ambient air does not flow uniformly over the entire surface of the door. Thus, the door cannot be efficiently and rapidly cooled.
Moreover, since the conventional oven does not have a structure for separating hot air generated while cooking food in the cooking chamber from cooling air and discharging the hot air, it is difficult to devise a structure capable of reducing the door temperature.